Monster Musume fan fic (PapiSuuYou)
by Shadowofthegodsthetrue
Summary: NSFW WARNING! Monster Musume fan fic John is just a random male name I wrote this for fun for a friend and changed the name to a random English name, so enjoy.
**NSFW WARNING!**

 _Monster Musume fan fic_

John is just a random male name

 **Chapter 1: New Home**

Papi looked down at the address in her claw. She was staying the weekend at one of Kimihito Kurusu's friends house for the weekend while he is away for work. Papi goes up the the door and knocks and a young man answers. "Oh, hello Papi, how are you?"

The harpy smiled and responded cheerfully, "Good! Are you Master's friend?!"

The man smiled and laughed a little, "Yes, I am John. Come in Papi."

"Okay!" Papi excitedly went in and John showed her around the house, and afterward, they had dinner together. But Papi had forgotten to give a note to John explaining that tonight was a full moon and Papi would lose control of herself.

The two had a pleasant evening and became fairy well acquainted friends as the night drew on. Learning of each other John felt fairly fond of Papi but shrugged it off for now

After dinner, well into the night at about eleven, John settled on the couch and let Papi cuddle with him as they watched some anime on the tv. The two fell asleep after a few episodes but little did Daylan know, he was going to be awakened by a very lustful harpy.

At about 3 in the morning John awoke to Papi sitting on his lap, her hips rocking back and forth as she bit her lip and looked at her temporary master. "M-Master~" She moaned a little as she ground against John's crotch. Her body was hot and her feminine juices soaking through her panties.

John woke up with a start, still half asleep he blushed as he looked to the harpy riding his lap and stuttered, "P-Papi!" He felt himself growing harder, as he often grew wood in his sleep. He was in a half daze as he tried to get his barrings on weather this was a dream of the adorable harpy on him or if it was reality.

Papi looked at him, her eyes overcome with lust as the light from the tv shun behind her. "P-Please master~ Mate with me~" She lifted up her shirt and bit it, exposing her small, perky breasts which jiggled slightly with her movement on his lap.

John placed his hands on her waist and ground back up into her, his rod fully hard. Accepting this as a dream he leaned up and kissed the cute girl before leaning back again.

Papi smiled through her shirt as she held it in her teeth and tried to unbutton John's pants, but the claws on her wings were no help. John chuckled a little and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off along with his underwear, allowing his cock to spring up to attention. Papi blushed, her flushed face turning crimson red as she bent down to suck and lick his cock like a popsicle. As the harpy dunked her head up and down, John reached forward and took her head roughly by the hair and thrusted harder into her mouth as she bobbed. Papi moaned loudly, vibrating her throat around the large rod in her mouth. The sensation of her mouth was all too real as John began to realize this was no dream but there was no turning back now. He knew she wanted him and that he wanted her, and he could not stop his own body from wanting hers. John then suddenly forced his cock down her small tight throat as he came and after a moment pulled her off and watched the cum drip from her mouth and she coughed a bit. He smiled and let her recover and wiped the cum from her mouth with his thumb thinking she looked so adorable in this position.

After a moment Papi stood and pulled down her panties and climbed on top John's lap, hovering her dripping wet slit over his hardened shaft. John smiles and rubs his hands up and down the girl's thighs. Her body quivered from his touch as he slowly her down onto his hot, throbbing rod. The engorged tip wide parted her tight virgin hole, sliding between her wet slick lips and grinding into her clit. He adjusted himself and used his hand to direct it to her opening and push it up into her. Papi chewed on her lip and moan even louder as the slick organ penetrated her delicate sex. Papi leaned her head back and cooed in pleasure as he pushed past her hymen, slowly tearing it as John pushed most of himself into the harpy and began thrusting slowly. Papi squirmed a little on top him as he helped her ride his stiff rod slowly, "A-Ah~ M-Master~!" Papi moaned out as she began to take more of his cock.

John smirked and move Papi up and down, letting her slowly get used to the size of him inside her. After a few moments John suddenly flipped, still inside her as he now held himself over her, his hands on the back of the couch. John leaned in and kissed little Papi as he began thrusting, slowly and gently. After a moment he broke the kiss and smiled as he looked down at Papi. Moaning and cooing her tight walls tightened and messaged John's cock. He moaned as his breathing picked up pace along with his thrusting, now pushing his full length into Papi. She wrapped her wing like arms around John's neck as her walls suddenly tightened further and she came, her small body trembling in pleasure as he did not stop, making her cum again and again. He thrust a little harder and faster, until he finally came, thrusting hard and deep he shot his load into Papi. She arched her back and screamed out in pleasure as she came with John. Her body shook as she arched in pleasure, his hot seed filling her up to the brim before spilling out the entrance to her pussy.

 **Chapter 2: Bath Time**

The pair tried to catch their breath as they fell onto the couch. Papi moaning slightly as she had after shocks (coming a few times after one hard one) even after he pulled out. John smiled and pulled her close and hugged her while smoothing down her more than ruffled feathers. They were both a hot sticky mess and John kissed Papi's cheek and said, "Hey~ How about we go clean up in the bath~?"

Papi blushed and noded slightly as John held her. He then stood up, picking up the tiny girl and carrying her to the Japanese bathroom. John smiled as set the harpy on the stool in front of the shower head. He then took the shower head and turned on the water, letting it heat up before helping papi slowly strip, he pulled off her shirt over her wings, being the last thing she had on he smiled and looked down at the beautiful naked girl. He then pulled off his shirt and lifted the shower head to rinse her body. Sending beads of water streaming down her wings and petite frame John watched as her body glistened in the light. After a bit of rinsing and making sure Papi was completely wet he quickly rinsed his own body with a speedy jet of water. John then took soap in his hand and had Papi stand. "Here," John patted his leg for Papi to sit and she did.

John then wrapped his arms around her small wet frame as he began to slowly rub suds across her stomach and onto her hips then up towards her torso. He rubs his hands up and down across her breasts, and he begins rubbing his hand around her breasts and then begins rubbing her nipples. She moans softly as he begins rubbing and pinching her nipples. Papi squirmed a little on top of John's lap. After a few moments John stopped playing with her breasts and moved on to running his hands along her entire body, feeling and soaping every inch of it except for her still cum soaked pussy.

John smiled and handed the soap to Papi and smiled, "Here~ Your turn to wash me~"

Papi blushed and turned around and began washing John, her breathing was a little deep and fast from him playing with her body. She diligently soaped John down.

After Papi was done John then stood and grabbed the head over the shower and began to rinse the both of them off, then he smiles and suddenly pulled Papi's leg and lifted it, spreading her legs he began to spray with water on her neither regions beginning to rinse her. He let go of her leg and used his hand to spread her lips as she moaned, unable to stop him as her hands were now on the floor behind her to keep her from falling back. John brought the head of the shower closer to her delicat opening, increasing the pressure of the relentless pounding of the jets of water. He pulled her lips a little further, spreading open her hole and shooting streams of water up into her and flushing the cum out with new hot water. She moaned and quivered in pleasure as the water quickly filled her small walls to the brim. John then smirked and directed the water onto her clit, and using his finger he pulled back the hood, exposing the hyper sensitive organ. Papi threw her head back and after a few moments came with a loud moaning and squirted the water out of her that had been trapped inside.

John smirked and stepped back, looking down at his handy work before turning off the water and picking up the satisfied girl. He carried her to the bath and sat in the water while holding her in his lap with her head and shoulders just above the water. When he lowered her down she blushed, feeling his hard rod pushing on her legs. John smiled seeing her adorable blush and turned her so that one leg was on either side of his waist. He leaned up and kissed her neck and ground his tip against her slit beneath the water. Papi moan softly as he pushed on her still sensitive clit. "Ah~ Ah~ M-Master~" She cooed.

John laughed a minute and shifted himself, and without warning her pushing himself suddenly up into Papi, causing her to cry out in pleasure. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck as he began to thrust up into her once again, but this time much harder and faster than the first. She bounced up and down on him in time with his thrust as she leaned her head back and cried out in pleasure. John then smiled and decided to take her further into pleasure yet by reaching down and rubbing her clit as he thrust faster. Papi arched her back and came once again as John kept on ravaging her tiny pussy. This continued as he fucked her in the warm water of the tub making her cum again and again before finally cumming himself, once again over filling her and making it spill out into the water around their waists.

 **Chapter 3: Slime Girl**

The couple relax for a moment and John pulls out with a pop in the water, flushing some of the cum out of her quickly as water replaces his dick for a moment. She moans softly and leans back in the tub and floats for a moment. Then she suddenly sits up and goes, "Oh! I forgot! Suu is here!"

John looks at Papi for a moment confused and at that moment John feels a wet and slimy pair of arms reach around him. Two massive breasts press against his back and squeeze against him. John jumps up and spins around to see the full bodied woman.

With large supple breasts and thighs along with a large rump. The green curvy woman looked at John confused as he jumped back from her and tilted her head in confusion.

Papi jumped up, running to Suu and hugged her, burying her face in Suu's giant bust. "Suu~! I forgot we came together!" Suu smiled and hugged Papi back, but then at that moment something strange began to happen, "Hnh~! S-Suu~!" Suu in the blink of an eye had lifted the wet harpy up in her slimy tentacles and began to lick the cum out of her dripping cunt. Papi moaned and twitched as Suu loved her sensitive cunt, then without warning Suu took a gooey tentacle and molded it into the shape of a penis and pushed it into Papi with ease as she cried out in pleasure. Suu made another tentacle and shoved it into Papi's mouth as she still held her up in the air, letting her tentacles fuck Papi till she came again and again.

John stood shocked as he watched the slime pleasure the harpy till she came at least three times. When Suu was finished she looked to John, ready to satisfy her next victim.

Suu set the panting and twitching girl on the floor before walking over to John, swinging her hips smoothly as she walked. She reached over and lifted the man into the air and pulled him close to her thick body. His face pushed against her breasts. Her slick slime tentacles envelop John's upper body, keeping him from moving at all. He struggled slightly and his face flushed when he felt something slick and gooey around his hard on that he had gotten from the ordial. When he looked, Suu was grinding her slit against the mans tip as her hand massaged it up and down. John groaned slightly as his member was almost expertly pleasured. Then he was slowly inserted into the slimes body, able to see every detail through her belly he watched her move up and down on his cock moaning a little softly, "Hnhhh~ Hnnnhhh~" The slimes tentacles loosened and John grabbed her plump jiggly ass and begins to turn the tables and fuck the thick beautiful woman. After a moment of fucking her while holding onto her ass her reaches to her breasts and pulls her to stand straight. Suu's back against John's chest he holds onto her massive breasts, squeezing and pulling as he thrust.

Suu moans out in a mimicking way of how Papi had been previously had been but soon started to take on her own voice. Though just then John's body was sucked into Suu's she turned him around and pulled his head out from between her breast, letting him go through the membrane that held her body and pulled him out and thickened the membrane once he passed through. Suu pushed him onto the floor and centered herself over his rock hard erection. She lowered herself onto it and began riding John's rod.

John groaned a bit in pleasure as he watched his dick inside the transparent woman. Watching her clear walls being stretched by his cock he began to thrust up into her, her bouncing then quickly syncing with his thrusts, this made fast and powerful motions between the two, shoving him all the way inside Suu. Her large voluptuous breasts bounced up and down in time with their fucking until John reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing and massaging them.

Suu leaned her head back and moaned softly as John fucked her jello like body. John then had an idea to pleasure his large breasted lover. He flips them over so he is pinning her down and takes hold of her giant breasts in his hands. Leaning down to her left breast he sucks hard on her nipple, and to his surprise water draws out of her tit. John sucks and drinks from her breast making Suu moan out and coo in pleasure as he begins to thrust between her supple thighs once again. John picks up speed and switches to her other breast before finally delivering one powerful thrust into her gooey cunt and cumming, able to see his cum shoot into the green jelly over her body.

Suu moans and goes limp under the man as he stands up and sighs, rubbing the back of his neck laughing a little, "Are you to satisfied? Because I know I am~" John smile, looking at the to well relieved monsters as the sun peeks through his window, the morning now greeting the cum soaked scene.


End file.
